zackbonefandomcom-20200214-history
Old Files
Aside from the Stagecast Sims, a number of old files were seen and viewed on the J: drive on Cary's computer, mostly in the video SIM 000 — OLD FILES. Visible Files Several files are visible in the video, as follows (with modify date): * ...er One (J:)The beginning of this drive's name is unknown. ** $RECYCLE.BIN (12/19/2011 10:54 ... ) ** BFDI (12/17/2015 8:55 PM) ** Cary's 'hearing beyond' (5/31/2010 6:23 PM) ** Cary's Stagecast Stuff (5/31/2010 6:19 PM) *** ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ** documents dec 2011 (5/12/2014 7:33 PM) *** 3d (7/27/2012 12:51 PM) *** Bytescout SWF to Video Scout 1.30 (12/4/2011 10:31 AM) *** CAPE (11/24/2012 9:15 AM) **** .fseventsd (12/4/2011 10:51 AM) **** .Spotlight-V100 (12/4/2011 10:51 AM) **** .TemporaryItems (12/4/2011 10:51 AM) **** .Trashes (12/4/2011 10:51 AM) **** BFDI_Fire (12/4/2011 10:48 AM) **** BFDI_Fluid (12/4/2011 10:34 AM) **** Blocks_ (12/4/2011 10:31 AM) **** Blocky (12/4/2011 10:31 AM) **** Cary_s_Poop (12/4/2011 10:31 AM) ***** Cary_s_Poop.pde (8/21/2011 1:32 PM) **** cloud_test (12/4/2011 10:31 AM) **** ColorWheel (4/27/2013 ) **** Conway_Change (6/15/2013 ) **** Conway_Change_Bias (6/15/2013 ) **** Conway_Color (12/4/2011 10:31 AM) **** Conway_Count (12/4/2011 10:31 AM) **** Conway_Count_2 (12/4/2011 10:31 AM) **** Conway_Count_3 (12/4/2011 10:31 AM) **** Conway_Infect (12/4/2011 11:24 AM) **** Conway_Levels (12/4/2011 10:31 AM) **** Conway_LifeSpan (6/15/2013 11:27 AM) **** Conway_Lock (6/15/2013 11:28 AM) **** Conway_Triangular (12/4/2011 10:31 AM) **** elev (6/10/2012 11:38 AM) **** Ellipse_Epilepsy (12/4/2011 10:31 AM) **** Fadey (12/4/2011 10:31 AM) **** Fluid (12/4/2011 10:31 AM) **** Fluid_Uncompressable (12/4/2011 10:31 AM) **** formation (12/4/2011 10:31 AM) **** formation2 (12/4/2011 10:31 AM) **** Gravitee (2/5/2012 10:11 AM) **** Gravity_Conway (6/15/2013 12:10 PM) **** Gravity2 (11/1/2013 9:01 PM) **** halfiemap (8/8/2012 9:12 AM) **** Hex_Chess (12/4/2011 10:31 AM) **** laughingCrowd (7/21/2012 8:38 AM) **** laughingCrowd2 (8/3/2012 3:23 PM) **** Line_test (12/4/2011 10:31 AM) **** Mandelbox (4/13/2012 6:38 PM) **** MapGen (12/4/2011 10:31 AM) **** MapGenClass (12/4/2011 10:31 AM) **** MapGenOld (9/14/2012 8:38 PM) **** mbox2 (4/14/2012 10:01 AM) **** mbox3d (4/13/2012 6:46 PM) **** MBrot_ (4/14/2012 1:50 PM) **** MBrot2 (3/31/2012 6:41 PM) **** Move_Count (12/4/2011 10:31 AM) **** nightsky (7/2/2012 11:13 AM) **** numbers (11/1/2013 9:19 PM) **** Other_Conway (12/4/2011 10:31 AM) **** Run_away_ (12/4/2011 10:31 AM) **** SlideGen (12/4/2011 10:31 AM) **** smooth (6/10/2012 10:42 AM) **** SW (12/4/2011 10:31 AM) **** Thingie (1/9/2014 6:00 PM) **** Thingie2p (11/24/2012 10:10 ... ) **** Tile_Class (12/4/2011 10:31 AM) **** Toilet (12/4/2011 10:31 AM) **** war (8/1/2012 4:50 PM) **** worldmap (8/3/2012 2:37 PM) **** xkcd (9/20/2012 9:01 PM) **** Files starting with "._" are used by Mac OS for indexing purposes; they are omitted from this list. **** An unknown amount of files exist within this gap. *** card (12/4/2011 10:51 AM) *** Cary's Website (12/4/2011 10:51 AM) *** Copy of 3d (12/4/2011 10:51 AM) *** Copy of BFDI (12/4/2011 10:51 AM) *** Downloads (12/4/2011 10:54 AM) *** Flash Player (12/4/2011 10:54 AM) *** Fractal eXtreme (12/4/2011 10:57 AM) *** FraXtre (12/4/2011 10:57 AM) *** games (11/27/2015 11:05 ... The rest of this date is unknown.) *** Hearing Beyond (12/4/2011 10:57 AM) *** HighAndes (12/4/2011 10:57 AM) *** homework (4/14/2012 5:00 PM) *** instrument hero (12/4/2011 10:58 AM) *** IVONA Reader Documents (12/4/2011 10:58 AM) *** IVONA Reader Podcasts (12/4/2011 10:58 AM) *** Misterman (12/4/2011 10:58 AM) *** My eBooks (12/4/2011 10:58 AM) *** My Music (12/4/2011 10:58 AM) *** My Pictures (4/18/2014 6:03 PM) *** My SWF To Video Scout Files (12/4/2011 10:59 AM) *** My Videos (12/4/2011 10:59 AM) *** naturalsoft (12/4/2011 10:59 AM) *** New Gtttatint (12/4/2011 10:59 AM) *** Newer G (12/4/2011 10:59 AM) *** Newer Than Newest G (2/9/2012 9:28 PM) *** Newest G (12/4/2011 11:00 AM) *** pageadayimages (12/4/2011 11:00 AM) *** Player (12/4/2011 11:00 AM) *** Processing (12/4/2011 11:00 AM) *** Python Thing (12/4/2011 11:00 AM) *** Science Fair (12/4/2011 11:00 AM) *** snakes (12/4/2011 11:00 AM) **** blasty.fla (8/19/2008 1:21 PM) **** blasty.swf (8/19/2008 1:23 PM) **** click down.fla (1/13/2009 12:16 PM) **** click down.swf (1/13/2009 12:19 PM) **** conversingpeople.fla (7/13/2010 3:52 PM) **** conversingpeople.swf (7/13/2010 3:52 PM) **** emotionalsnake.fla (8/19/2008 1:16 PM) **** emotionalsnake.swf (8/19/2008 1:21 PM) **** Low_Vision_Exam.pdf (6/17/2009 9:03 AM) **** quicktofollow.fla (8/19/2008 1:24 PM) **** quicktofollow.swf (9/20/2008 12:59 PM) **** slowtofollow.fla (9/2/2008 6:44 PM) **** slowtofollow.swf (9/20/2008 12:59 PM) **** Untitled-1.fla (1/9/2009 9:23 PM) **** Untitled-1.swf (1/9/2009 9:20 PM) **** yay.fla (3/19/2009 8:24 PM) **** yay.swf (1/13/2009 12:16 PM) *** TC (12/4/2011 11:00 AM) *** Teacher Appreciation (12/4/2011 11:00 AM) *** Tests (12/4/2011 11:00 AM) *** TRAKAX (12/4/2011 11:00 AM) *** Trapped (12/4/2011 11:00 AM) *** video stuff (12/4/2011 11:00 AM) *** Visual Studio 2010 (12/4/2011 11:00 AM) *** Wonderful Michael's Things (12/4/2011 11:00 AM) **** Anger Management.doc (12/13/2008 7:09 PM) *** word play (12/4/2011 11:00 AM) *** 1st.fla (3/6/2010 1:14 PM) *** 1st.swf (3/6/2010 12:40 PM) *** 2's.doc (3/22/2010 6:05 PM) *** 3d try.fla (9/17/2010 8:13 PM) *** 3d try.swf (9/17/2010 5:26 PM) *** 3d-try.fla (7/14/2010 3:07 PM) *** 3d-try.swf (7/14/2010 3:07 PM) *** 8 long u!.doc (5/1/2008 5:35 PM) *** ** LetsShare (1/1/2012 12:19 PM) ** RECYCLER (7/19/2010 10:21 AM) ** Royalty Free Music (4/3/2014 5:49 PM) ** System Volume Information (12/19/2015 4:52 PPM ** TEMP (11/19/2011 9:48 AM) ** Vids (12/25/2011 1:31 PM) ** WellShare (12/4/2011 11:08 AM) ** Workspace (9/1/2015 9:36 AM) ** bfdi poses.fla (3/4/2012 9:00 PM) ** Files with unknown locations: * relativity.pde snakes Every SWF in the snakes folder was viewed in the video. Low_Vision_Exam.pdf was not viewed, but a file that only varies by 2KB was found on the internet and reuploaded to the wiki here. Most of the SWFs in the snakes folder follow the same formula, involving an orange circle following a mouse and leaving a trail. There is a gray wall that moves as an attempt at a barrier for the trail to collide with. In the trails made from rainbow circles, a layering issue is encountered after every cycle, when it loops over at the endpoint. Cary would know how to fix that now. Each swf has its own variation of the formula: * blasty.swf: The circle following the mouse is red, and leaves a trail of twinkles. * click down.swf: The circle following the mouse is red, leaving no trail. The top left corner (flash coordinates (0,0)) has an orange circle until the mouse is moved, causing it to flash rainbow colors. This was likely an unfinished object meant to follow the red circle, as it looks exactly like an unmoving trail from the more typical variations. * conversingpeople.swf: The circle leaves a rainbow circle trail, along with a stick figure saying "HI!" at each red circle in the trail. According to Cary, the people are not endless, and will stop arriving after about 300 red circles. * emotionalsnake.swf: Identical to blasty.swf. * quicktofollow.swf: The circle leaves a rainbow circle trail. The circle follows the cursor a lot more quickly, to the point of almost acting like an extension of the cursor. * slowtofollow.swf: The circle leaves a rainbow circle trail. * Untitled-1.swf: unlike the other SWFs, this does not follow the snake formula, and is instead an early version of Get to the Top Although There Is No Top. * yay.swf was shown for a brief instant, and did not appear to vary from the formula at all. Although none of the FLAs were viewed, it can be assumed that the files are mostly similar if not exactly the same as their respective SWFs, as the SWFs were presumably generated from the files to test if they worked. According to the modify dates, Cary has a tendency to save a flash file and then generate a SWF several minutes afterward, without saving again, implying that he either lost work or sat and did nothing before generating the SWFs. Additionally, it seems that the formulaic trail games were an ongoing project, or something that was revisited occasionally, as the dates span a few years despite the files being very similar. There are a few notable exceptions to this pattern. conversingpeople have matching times of FLA and SWF, and are the most recent files. quicktofollow and slowtofollow have SWFs generated several weeks after the most recent save, from exactly the same minute. Untitled-1.fla was saved more recently than its SWF was generated, likely due to its greater complexity compared to the others; SWFs were probably generated without saving until a programmed function of the SWF was working correctly. yay.fla was saved roughly two months after its SWF was generated. Anger Management.doc Anger Management.doc was a school project done by Michael. It has "drawings" in it. Cary_s_Poop Cary_s_Poop is a Processing drawing by Cary based on Langton's Loops (incorrectly refered to by Cary as Conway's Loop). He couldn't get it to reproduce a second time. Video A recording is started on ((date)) using OBS. Notes Category:Zack Bone Productions Videos Category:Videos